


Friends with Benefits

by lokivsanubis



Series: Bingo Entries 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Mentions Brock Rumlow, Mentions Clintasha, Minor Cum eating, Multi, NO SPOILERS AT ALL, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, surprise blow job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: Bucky Barnes Bingo Square B2: Polyamory / Open RelationshipBucky wasn’t sure when it started, his intense need to share with Stevie. Their parents had thought it was cute when it was toys and candy… It wasn’t so much when it extended to girlfriends, boyfriends and lovers...He and Stevie were inseparable… why was it so hard to find someone who understood that?Aka: How Bucky and Tony convince Steve to join their relationship because it’s open and Tony is more than interested in both of them.





	Friends with Benefits

 

Tony laughed, the joyful smile coming to his face. The whites of his teeth flashed as he slapped his thigh. He found Bucky’s brand of crass humor quite funny and knew how to stroke the older brunette’s ego. He was open minded and came with his own _glorious_ reputation.

 

Fuck… Bucky really loved him… Really wanted to share him with Stevie. Wanted to do what he’d always done when he found someone or something interesting. Take it back for Stevie to try, experience, share his input.

 

Bucky had a hard time remembering a time he didn’t do this. This insane need to share everything with Stevie. But for almost as long as they’d known one another he was bringing Stevie interesting things.

 

His first memory was when he was about five. His mother had bought him a red velvet star plushy. It has been soft and smooth beneath his small fingers. He had loved it so much he had to take it next door.

 

The Rogers’ boy was sickly. His mother had told him so. Bucky had to wear a mask when he visited that covered his mouth and nose. He’d often sit with Steve for hours sometimes playing blocks with him or watching tv. But today he was going to show Stevie this amazing red star his mother had given him.

 

Steve had come down again with a fever during the night and as a result was fever dreaming. Sarah had told Bucky he could only stay a few minutes. He understood and while their mothers’ talked he hurried to show his new finding with his friend.

 

Steve had given him a feverish smile as he patted the red stars. “Buck ‘Tis sof’.” His smile deepened as he quietly pet the star. Even though Bucky had loved it a lot he left it with Steve that day.

 

This was probably when it started. Bucky wanted to see that delighted look on Steve’s face. So he’d keep bringing him things. All the things he thought would make his friend happy. Because in the end Steve’s happiness was Bucky’s happiness.

 

The two had learned together through their constant sharing that Steve disliked bananas, loved oranges and was lactose intolerant. Steve loved soft things and detested his weak lungs. Bucky was the better boxer but Steve after age nine was the better swimmer.

 

It had been innocent for so long. And their five month age difference had never meant so much as it did when Bucky discovered girls and a time later boys. Bucky was good looking, popular and could easily talk his way in and around anyone he wanted.

 

He still remembered his first time. Her name was Patricia and she was a neighbor’s daughter. They shared the same homeroom. The experience had been beyond anything Bucky knew how to describe and he wanted Steve to share in it too. So like so many things Bucky had done in the past he brought her to Steve.

 

Steve healthier by the time he was 15 having grown into his lungs lost his virginity to the same girl his best friend had. Unfortunately that summer Bucky was shipped off to stay with his uncles and cousins in Pennsylvania. There he discovered a faster talking smooth operator and discovered the joys of sex with other men… He wasn’t sure about this one… But took it home to Steve as well.

 

The first man to ever hold Steve Grant Rogers was Bucky. It had been a late winter morning before Christmas when they were sixteen. The first man and only man to hold James Buchanan Barnes was Steve Rogers. Bucky had been Steve’s 17th birthday present.

 

As much as they had with one another, it felt like something was missing. Bucky still saw women, Steve still saw women. Sometimes they even brought them home to one another. The two shared a not so quiet dorm room in college. Bucky often getting laid more often than Steve.  Steve turning to Bucky when he wanted something more than his hand but not a relationship.

 

The two friends continued their beneficial relationship through college taking their share of both the most attractive and attentive members of the student body. But it didn't take long for rumors to spread.

 

_If you want to sleep with Barnes, you best be prepared to sleep with Rogers._

 

_It’s weird they share their exes…._

 

_I wonder if they’re just into each other… what was she/ he the cover?_

 

It wasn’t so bad when it was just sleeping around but trying to have an actual relationship never seemed to work out and just got uglier and uglier the more they tried. Each person always promising to love them both. But in the end it’s always the same…

 

_We need to talk… It’s not you… it’s just I want Steve/Bucky more… So could you go away?_

 

Steve would never leave Bucky and Bucky would never leave Steve. In the end the odd one out was always cast aside and their friendship continued.

 

That was how it always was until Sharon got between them. In the end it was ugly. He and Steve didn’t talk for nearly a year. It’s hard to live with someone and not speak to them for a year. She had claimed Steve had gotten her pregnant to make Bucky leave and she became enraged when that didn’t chase him away… It was worse when the child was born and it wasn’t Steve’s. The depression that followed hung around for a whole year…

 

At the end of that year Bucky through a mutual friend of Clintasha, Rumlow met one outrageous college freshman with quite the reputation.

 

Bucky’s twenty four to Anthony’s seventeen meant nothing happened beyond talking. Typically Bucky just kept an eye on the minor while he bounced around the club scene and kept the overly eager brunette from getting roofied and at one point kidnapped.

 

He’d learn Anthony’s last name wasn’t Collins like he had been lead to believe but instead Stark. And he wasn’t some nobody transfer student from Europe that happened to have a New York accent, but was instead a son of fame and fortune. Not that Bucky would know with Tony’s nack for dressing in old shirts and jeans filled with holes and eating greased up burgers.

 

Bucky had of course talked to Steve about Tony. At first it was about all the cute things the younger brunette did like order Old Fashions and listen to 80s rock. How at times Tony could calculate a bar tab without really looking and how good he was at cards.  He told Steve about Tony’s smile and his laugh, also about how Tony has quite the reputation.

 

After Tony turned 18 it became a conversation about bedroom eyes, wet mouths, morning kisses and wouldn’t you like to meet him?

 

Bucky had been devastated when Steve said no. Bucky’s heart broke when Steve moved back into his own room and out of their room.

 

Tony has been offended and demanded to come to Bucky’s home to meet this reclusive best friend.  They hit it off about as well as two wet cats thrown in a burlap sack.

 

All raised hairs and shouting followed by cold glares and ruffled feathers.

 

Clint had been the first to point out to Bucky that Steve had been more alive since Tony dropped into his life then he had been in the years previous.

 

It was true, the renewed feelings in Steve’s chest allowed him to create Art again. He was painting and sculpting a lot more. His Master’s was coming together. His life was slowly healing.

 

At least Bucky wanted to believe that as they sat here in a private booth at a bar. At twenty-nine, twenty-eight and twenty-one legally sharing an old fashioned. Tony is in Bucky’s lap looking at the older brunette like he hung the moon.

 

Bucky wanted to try again. Sharing what he loved in this case, Tony with Steve. They’d talked about it. The two brunettes over breakfast for weeks.

 

Tony seemed more than agreeable. More than adaptable. He seemed to want Steve too.

 

This was a good start. Not that the argument they’d had earlier was the best start to the evening…

 

“It always starts out good.” Steve have countered before they headed to the bar.

 

“Come on Stevie. You made out with him last week at the roller rink… and I know you jerk off to the idea of me and Tones sleeping together…” Bucky bit back with an exasperated sigh. “Just give him a chance…”

 

“No.” Steve was being stubborn. He was being such an ass about this whole situation.

 

“Fine whatever, just don’t fuck up his birthday with your piss poor mood.” Bucky hissed.

 

Back to the present, Tony began necking with Bucky as they sat in that private booth.

 

Just as Bucky was beginning to fall into it and take it a step further Steve coughed into his hand bringing them back to the room.

 

Tony chuckled and whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. “Wanna get me drink?”  He winked. “I need to speak with Mr. Rogers.”

 

Bucky rose and eyebrow and nodded slowly shifting so he could slide Tony into his seat as he got up.

 

Tony kisses Bucky’s hand and waved him off, “Take your time…” he continued to wave until Bucky was gone.

 

When Bucky returned the curtain to their private booth was drawn shut. He rose an eyebrow and moved the curtain aside.

 

Tony’s Old Fashioned found itself on the booth floor as Bucky took in Steve’s shocked face.

 

The blonde’s eyes were hazily looking up at him. He opened his mouth but all that escaped was a moan. His blinked and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 

Steve’s large hands were buried in the waxed smoothed curls of Tony’s hair.

 

Tony was on his knees between Steve’s leg taking the blonde to the hilt. He released Steve with a wet plop and smiled looking up at Bucky.

 

“That’s how you break a bull, Buck.” He said with a confident smirk as he licked his lips chasing a stray ribbon of Steve’s come across his chin.  

 

Bucky walked over and twisted his fingers along side Steve’s in Tony’s hair and turning the younger brunette’s head.

 

Their kiss is dirty, filled with tongues and teeth, mingling the taste of whiskey and Steve across their tongues.

 

A pathetic whine anchored Bucky back as Steve’s fingers threaded into his in Tony’s hair.

 

The younger brunette moaned moving away from Bucky and letting out a series of cries as Steve gently pulled at Tony’s hair.

 

“You’ll keep your promise?” Tony asked through lust laden eyes.

 

Steve had that familiar Rogers smirk, his eyes smiling brightly as he used his free hand to trace Tony’s swollen lips before bringing it back to his own.

 

“Oh, my dear Tony. I’m going to make you eat every word of that promise.” He licked his finger clean. “Come on Buck. We should get the birthday boy home.” He smirked situating himself as he stood before leaving the room heading back towards the clubs entrance.

 

Bucky could only nod as he took Tony’s hand and followed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(More Than) Friends with Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454917) by [blackflipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackflipcat/pseuds/blackflipcat)




End file.
